


I Whisper Your Name on Each Star I See Falling (Artwork)

by Arukou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Western, Arranged Marriage, Art, Cap_Ironman Big Bang 2019, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: The day Natasha first told Steve her idea, he never would have dreamed that her fool notion would land him here: watching the train roll into the station and trying to wrap his mind around the fact that somewhere on that train is the man who agreed to marry him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	I Whisper Your Name on Each Star I See Falling (Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Whisper Your Name on Each Star I See Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446470) by [JezebelGoldstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelGoldstone/pseuds/JezebelGoldstone), [littleblackbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow). 

> Inspired by JezebelGoldstone's amazing Big Bang piece [. I was so excited to work on these pieces for Jez, who put together just a truly wonderful Big Bang. I can't begin to tell you how much I enjoyed it. I stayed up way too late reading it. Please, please, please do yourself a favor and go read it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446470/chapters/51105964)

**Author's Note:**

> Art done in pointed pen and lining pen on parchment in alcohol and walnut inks, Spencerian hand. Edited for effect in ClipStudio Paint. Find me on [tumblr](https://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/) for more nerdery.


End file.
